


Best Birthday Ever

by BillieQuiet, Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Leonard Snart, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Top Barry Allen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieQuiet/pseuds/BillieQuiet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: — Ты такой… — едва слышно шепчет Барри, не сводя восхищённого взгляда с лица Лена, и замолкает, не находя нужных слов. Лен может подсказать ему. Слабый. Жалкий. Уязвимый. Но Барри не говорит ни одно из этих слов. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты невероятный.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Billie Quiet — бета.
> 
> Упоминания изнасилования.
> 
> Написано в рамках Russian Coldflash Week-2018. День 5 — Боттом!Снарт.

      Как только Лен слышит ключ, поворачивающийся в замке, он тут же приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, сгибает одну ногу в колене, ставя её на кровать, из-за чего мышцы бедра напрягаются, и принимает самую соблазнительную позу, на которую только способен. Из коридора доносится шум, и Лен понимает, что Барри снова спотыкается о свою же собственную обувь, негромко чертыхается, отпинывая её в сторону, а потом кричит: «Я дома!». Как будто Лен не догадался до этого.  
  
      Барри входит в спальню, что-то увлечённо говоря, но замирает на полуслове, забывая закрыть рот. Лен усмехается, явно довольный результатом. Он лежит на кровати в одних только тёмно-синих боксерах, в которых, Лен знает, хорошо проглядываются очертания его крупного члена. Глаза Барри темнеют от желания, и он машинально облизывает мгновенно пересохшие губы.  
  
      — С днём рождения, — едва ли не мурчит Лен, призывающе похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой, а потом грациозно сменяет позу. Он садится, скрестив ноги, и протягивает Барри тёмно-синюю ленту, лежащую перед ним.  
  
      — А это зачем? — непонимающе хмурится Барри.   
  
      Лен пожимает плечами.  
  
      — Ты сам говорил, что я слишком много всего контролирую. Пришла твоя очередь.  
  
      Лен не просто слишком много всего контролирует. Он контролирует всё: каждое резкое движение, каждый судорожный вздох, каждый сорвавшийся с губ стон. Лен просто не может по-другому, и Барри всё понимает, всё принимает. А сейчас Лен просто так отдаёт бразды правления в его руки (в прямом смысле этого слова), делая вид, что внутренности не скручиваются в тугой узел от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
      — Ты уверен? — уточняет Барри, медленно подходя к кровати и начиная расстёгивать пуговицы бордовой рубашки. Его глаза загораются жаром, стоит лишь представить, как Лен будет смотреться со связанными руками, но возбуждение тут же уступает место беспокойству.  
  
      Нет. Лен совсем не уверен. Стоит лишь подумать об этом, как в голове всплывают картинки почти тридцатилетней давности: Лена, которому едва-едва исполнилось шестнадцать, вдавливает лицом в диванные подушки один из пьяных дружков отца, который пришёл требовать долг, но нашёл не Льюиса, а его сына и решил воспользоваться этим. Он до сих пор помнит липкое отвращение и душащий страх, которые испытал, когда тяжёлое потное тело навалилось на него, невыносимое жжение от быстро двигающихся пальцев, смоченных лишь слюной, которые растягивали его скорее для удобства этого мудака, чем для того, чтобы помочь Лену облегчить боль от первого раза, благодарности Богу, в которого он не верил тогда и не верит сейчас, что именно в этот день Лизы не оказалось дома, слёзы, застилающие глаза, заложенный нос, из-за которого было сложно дышать, крики, тонущие в обивке дивана, и долгий горячий душ, после которого, как бы долго Лен ни тёр кожу мочалкой, сколько бы дешёвого геля для душа ни использовал, он всё равно чувствовал себя грязным и использованным.  
  
      Конечно, Льюис обо всём узнал. И, разумеется, тому ублюдку досталось, но Лен до сих пор не знает, за что тот получил наказание: за то, что изнасиловал ребёнка Льюиса, или за то, что ребёнком оказался сын. Хотя на самом деле это не так уж и важно. Главное то, что тогда, едва стоя на дрожащих ногах под струями горячей воды, Лен поклялся самому себе больше никогда не терять контроля над ситуацией, какой бы она ни была. Именно поэтому он самостоятельно планирует все кражи, никогда не теряет самообладания, занимает ведущие позиции в постели.  
  
      Всё меняется с появлением Флэша. Глядя на запись с камер, Лен понимает, что для того, чтобы контролировать кого-то столь быстрого, придётся сильно постараться. Он делает всё, что в его силах: добывает криопушку, похищает его друзей, узнаёт тайну личности, но всё равно не чувствует абсолютной власти в своих руках.  
  
      Оказывается, для того, чтобы покорить Флэша, нужно сразить Барри Аллена.   
  
      Лен не планировал это делать. Всё получилось само собой, когда в пылу схватки Флэш прижал его к стене, а Лен вместо того, чтобы вырываться, без раздумий подался вперёд, ловя своими губами губы удивлённого противника, сразу же проскальзывая горячим языком в чужой рот, ощущая вкус сладкой карамели. И почти тут же Барри тихо стонет, начиная жарко отвечать, забывая о том, где они и кем приходятся друг другу.   
  
      С этого самого момента в жизни Лена всё переворачивается с ног на голову. Удерживать контроль становится всё сложнее, хотя Барри, узнав о ситуации, реагирует с невиданным пониманием и подчиняется, даже не думая сопротивляться (если речь не идёт о краже, конечно: в этой части жизни между ними почти ничего не меняется). А с послушностью всё становится только хуже, потому что глупое сердце Лена начинает доверять Барри, будучи уверенным, что тот не причинит ему боли, несмотря на то, как долго он убеждал себя, что ранить могут абсолютно все. Глупое сердце Лена хочет позволить Барри взять контроль над ситуацией, чтобы убедиться, что оно не ошибается, что он действительно не подведёт. И Лен впервые в жизни идёт у него на поводу, протягивая Барри ленту, ведь сковать себя наручниками он ни за что не позволит.  
  
      — Уверен, — отвечает Лен, когда Барри, раздевшись, забирается на кровать и неуверенно закусывает губу, но берёт ленту.  
  
      Лен поворачивается лицом к стене и складывает руки за спиной, чувствуя фантомную хватку огромной ладони на них, снова оказываясь на том диване в гостиной, почти ощущая тяжесть мужского тела на себе. Барри касается сухими губами его плеча, оглаживает напряжённые бицепсы, скользит горячими ладонями по широкой спине, немного надавливая в определённых местах, словно делает массаж, стараясь расслабить Лена. Трудно сказать, удаётся ли ему, но по всему телу прокатываются волны тепла, стремясь к низу живота. Он опускается к скрещенным запястьям, и Лен отгоняет от себя ненужные мысли. Длинные и тонкие пальцы Барри совсем не похожи на те, что в его воспоминаниях.  
  
      — Лен, — осторожно зовёт Барри, вынуждая повернуть голову и посмотреть на него через плечо. — Можно не так?  
  
      Лен выгибает бровь, но позволяет перевернуть себя и уложить на спину. Барри опирается коленями на матрас по обе стороны от него, поднимает его руки к спинке кровати и удерживает там, вопросительно глядя на Лена, спрашивая разрешения, и получает в ответ кивок. Он осторожно обхватывает запястья лентой, не слишком туго затягивает и привязывает к деревянному столбику кровати, заставляя Лена немного сдвинуться вбок. Сердце Лена колотится в груди так же быстро, как сердце Барри, вот только он-то человек, а не спидстер. Это всё тревога: он обездвижен, выставлен на обзор, раскрыт больше, чем когда-либо позволял себе. Усилием воли Лен заставляет кричащие инстинкты замолчать и заталкивает их вглубь сознания.  
  
      Однако волнения по-настоящему отходят на второй план только тогда, когда Барри отодвигается и устраивается между ног Лена. Сердце замирает, когда он видит, каким взглядом Барри ощупывает его тело, покрытое следами старых шрамов и рисунками татуировок. В каре-зелёных глазах ничем не прикрытое восхищение смешивается с искренней нежностью, и Лен чувствует непривычное смущение. Он понимает, что привлекателен, знает, что не раз вызывал восторг, видел его в выражении лиц многочисленных партнёров на одну ночь, но к такой явной ласке Лен не готов, поэтому ухмыляется, чтобы скрыть неловкость.  
  
      — Так и будешь весь вечер смотреть или, может, займёмся делом? — интересуется он, намекающе покачивая бёдрами, и Барри только закатывает глаза.  
  
      — Мой день рождения, что хочу, то и делаю, — совершенно по-детски заявляет именинник.   
  
      Однако он всё-таки располагается удобнее между разведённых в стороны ног Лена и дрожащими руками касается широкой груди, словно это их первый раз вместе. Но в каком-то смысле это на самом деле происходит впервые. Лен и раньше был снизу, но даже тогда он сам осуществлял контроль, объезжая Барри, почти не позволяя двигать бёдрами, насаживаясь на его член в том рваном темпе, который был нужен ему самому. Сейчас всем управляет Барри.   
  
      Он ведёт руками по широкой груди вниз, задевая затвердевшие соски, проходится по косым мышцам живота, ещё ничего не делая, просто пробуя на ощупь, но даже от этих прикосновений Лен трепещет, чувствуя жаркое возбуждение, прошибающее тело, и мурашки, разбегающиеся по коже. Барри останавливается у резинки боксеров, но не снимает их, просто скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, обжигая прикосновениями даже через ткань. Он влажно целует левую ключицу и спускается ниже, повторяет кончиком языка узоры татуировок.  
  
      Тревога и волнение превращают тело в оголённый провод, и каждое прикосновение отдаётся дрожью в коленях, которую Лен отчаянно пытается скрыть. Он сжимает губы, чтобы не проронить ни одного стона, но тут же забывает об этом, когда Барри касается шрамов на груди, не оставляя без внимания ни один из них, соединяет их мокрыми ниточками слюны точно так же, как сам Лен составлял созвездия из родинок Барри, рассыпанных по молочному телу шоколадной крошкой. Он кожей чувствует улыбку Барри, выгибаясь навстречу скользкому языку и едва слышно постанывая.  
  
      Они долго шли к этому. Обычно Лену легко затащить кого-то в постель, что на самом деле ни капли не странно, учитывая наглый прищур его глаз и соблазнительную ухмылку. Но Барри не нужен секс, ему нужны поцелуи, привязанность, доверие. Лен готов ограничиться только первым, однако Барри, сам того не понимая, проникает под самую кожу, откуда его уже невозможно достать (хотя Лен и не пытался). Барри слишком нежен и осторожен, и каким-то образом это только делает Лена слабее. Ему становится тяжелее обнажить свои шрамы, позволить Барри коснуться их, хотя до него это делал не один человек. А когда дело наконец доходит до постели, это сложно назвать сексом, на ум приходит только одно слово — близость.  
  
      Барри не задаёт лишних вопросов, только ждёт, ждёт, терпеливо ждёт, пока Лен сам откроется ему. Тому требуется полгода, чтобы сделать это. Однажды вечером, когда они лежат в постели, а Барри уже чувствует, как засыпает, Лен просто начинает говорить. Он ровным тоном рассказывает об изнасиловании, а Барри, удобно устроившийся на его груди, холодеет от ужаса. Внутри разгорается жгучая ненависть, которой он ни испытывал ещё ни к кому: ни к Тоуну, ни к Зуму, ни к другим своим врагам. Барри хочется вернуться в прошлое и всё исправить, но он понимает, что не может это сделать, поэтому нашаривает ладонь Лена и переплетает их пальцы, выражая незримую поддержку. Большего он предложить не может.  
  
      А сейчас, уделив внимание каждому шраму, Барри целует головку уже твёрдого члена Лена прямо через боксеры, трётся щекой о ткань, вдыхая терпкий мужской запах, и тянется к резинке. Лен приподнимает бёдра, помогая Барри стянуть с него трусы, и морщится от прохладного воздуха, лизнувшего обнажённую кожу. Барри, отбросив боксеры в сторону, прижимается губами к внутренней стороне бедра, и Лен судорожно втягивает носом воздух, разводя ноги ещё шире. Барри словно пытается повторить на чистой коже узор татуировок, выписывая рисунок языком, и с губ Лена срывается первый всхлип. Барри дотрагивается губами до головки, не скрытой тканью, слизывает каплю естественной смазки, и все усилия Лена уходят на то, чтобы не начать двигать бёдрами, вбиваясь в горячий рот, проникая в узкую глотку. Однако Барри отстраняется слишком рано, так и не приступив к настоящему минету, и тянется за смазкой.  
  
      Лен прикрывает глаза, готовясь к боли и неприятному жжению, но чувствует только прикосновение губ к нежной коже под яичками и поражённо выдыхает. Барри спускается ещё ниже, кладёт руки на ягодицы и разводит их в стороны. Член твердеет от одной только мысли о том, что будет дальше, а потом горячий язык проходится по расселине, мимолётно касается дырочки, и всё тело прошибает сладкая дрожь, а сам Лен, не сдержавшись, позорно скулит. Барри обводит языком края входа, проникает внутрь самым кончиком, а затем сразу же отодвигается, когда Лен подаётся вперёд.  
  
      — Сегодня я всё контролирую, — напоминает он с по-мальчишески шаловливой улыбкой, облизывает губы, и Лену кажется, что он может кончить прямо сейчас от одного вида такой невинной порочности.  
  
      Барри, удерживая его бёдра, снова склоняется к дырочке, продолжая сладкую пытку, и он стонет, дёргается, выгибается, скулит, готовый умолять сделать хоть что-то, но это не нужно, потому что язык наконец-то проникает глубже, извивается внутри, раздвигает бархатные стенки прохода. Лен забывает обо всём, совершенно не следит за словами, позволяя грязным ругательствам разбивать тишину комнаты. Он теряется во времени и пространстве, даже не замечая, в какой момент скользкий от смазки палец заменяет язык. Тело размякает, становясь невероятно тёплым и податливым, а из головы исчезают все мысли, оставляя только пустоту и непривычную эфемерную лёгкость. Но Барри этого мало, и он поднимается выше, целует его в шею — ещё одну излишне чувствительную зону. Лен дёргает руками, забыв, что они привязаны к спинке кровати.  
  
      Барри прижимается к шее полураскрытыми губами, касается самым кончиком языка, одновременно с этим вводя один палец примерно до середины. Лен почти не замечает этого, запрокидывая голову назад, выгибаясь всем телом и чуть ли не до крови прикусывая губы, крепко сцепляет почти онемевшие пальцы. Барри скользит по кадыку, втягивает солоноватую кожу и легонько прикусывает, почти не причиняя боли. Вводит палец до самых костяшек и замирает внутри Лена, прижимается губами к губам, позволяя получить столь необходимый контроль хотя бы над поцелуем. Отстранившись, он на пробу продвигается вперёд и не встречает сопротивления, поэтому продолжает уже смелее, не забывая касаться губами всего, до чего может дотянуться: скул, немного колючего подбородка, нежной кожи шеи, от чего Лена буквально подбрасывает на кровати.  
  
      Барри неторопливо растягивает его, добавляя второй палец. Всё для того, чтобы причинить как можно меньше боли, и Лен понимает это. Никто и никогда не относился к нему так, как Барри. Ещё никого Лен не подпускал к себе так близко, никому не отдавался настолько полно. Никто не отдавался так же полно в ответ. Только Барри.  
  
      Когда внутрь проникает ещё один палец, становится больнее, но Лен не издаёт ни звука. К боли он привык. Однако мышцы против его воли напрягаются, сжимают пальцы внутри, не давая им двигаться. Барри шепчет ему что-то успокаивающее, просит немного потерпеть, замирает, давая привыкнуть, снова касается губами шеи, подбородка, век, и внутри Лена всё болезненно сжимается от щемящей нежности. Барри смотрит прямо ему в глаза, окутывая своей лаской, словно мягким пушистым одеялом.  
  
      — Ты всегда обо всех заботишься, — тихо говорит он, и в его голосе слышится лёгкая грусть. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
      И Лен позволяет, заставляя себя максимально расслабиться. Барри хвалит его, медленно двигается вперёд, а потом случайно задевает простату, и тот всхлипывает. Теперь Барри целенаправленно касается этого места, сгибая пальцы, заставляя Лена извиваться под ним, метаться по кровати, самостоятельно насаживаться, натягивая ленту, желать большего. Внутри так много смазки, что она хлюпает от каждого движения, и Лен морщится. Однако это в разы лучше, чем слюна.  
  
      Барри выходит из него, оставляя вместо себя пустоту, и отстраняется, тянется за презервативом. По коже бегут мурашки от неожиданной прохлады, и Лен кривится. Надо же, чуть ли не впервые в жизни холод вызывает у него неприязнь. Однако Барри быстро возвращается и снова глядит на Лена с таким восторгом, что сердце сладко замирает в груди.   
  
      — Ты такой… — едва слышно шепчет Барри, не сводя восхищённого взгляда с лица Лена, и замолкает, не находя нужных слов. Лен может подсказать ему. Слабый. Жалкий. Уязвимый. Но Барри не говорит ни одно из этих слов. — Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты  _невероятный_.  
  
      Лен ничего не отвечает. Барри снова располагается между его ног и внимательно вглядывается в глаза, готовый по первой же просьбе отступить даже сейчас, будучи таким твёрдым, что должно быть почти больно. Но Лен не просит. Он ждёт, мысленно готовясь к худшему, неотрывно смотрит в глаза Барри, пытаясь утонуть в нежности в них. Но как только головка члена касается входа, Лен почти забывает, как дышать.  
  
      Барри движется невероятно медленно, и Лен даже удивляется его выдержке. Обычно он не может терпеть, ему нужно резче, быстрее, сильнее. А сейчас Барри продвигается буквально на несколько миллиметров и замирает, снова склоняясь к шее Лена, широкими мазками отвлекая его от болезненного проникновения. Лен теряется в коктейле ощущений, чувствуя и тревогу, и возбуждение, и желание большего. Но сильнее всего любовь. Искренняя и необъятная любовь к этому мальчишке, который даже не понимает, что именно он делает с Леном. Прямо сейчас Лен как никогда остро осознаёт, что влюблён и никогда не сможет расстаться с этим чувством. Нежность селится в груди, затапливает тело вязким теплом, оставляет только желание до исступления целовать мягкие губы, обнимать до хруста костей, ласкать до сладких вскриков.  
  
      Барри входит до упора, до шлепка и безостановочно шепчет «Чёрт, чёрт, как же хорошо, чёрт». Лен прекрасно представляет, как ощущаются жаркие стенки, плотно обхватывающие член, тугие мышцы, неохотно поддающиеся растяжению. Его распирает изнутри, но это приятное чувство, вызывающее дрожь, и он протяжно стонет. Боль едва ощущается, перекрываемая желанием, однако Барри всё равно ждёт, пока Лен привыкнет, пока не кивнёт, показывая, что можно продолжать. И только после этого совсем немного двигает бёдрами назад и подаётся вперёд, но этого достаточно, чтобы Лен снова заскулил. Барри прикрывает глаза, словно по-настоящему наслаждается этим звуком, будто это лучшее, что он слышал в своей жизни.  
  
      — Только я видел тебя таким, правда? — шепчет Барри, наклоняясь к нему, прижимаясь грудью к груди, животом к напряжённому члену, останавливаясь в паре сантиметров от его губ. Он так близко, что Лен чувствует его дыхание, опаляющее лицо. Однако Барри не позволяет ответить, снова двигая бёдрами, снова выбивая из Лена стоны вперемешку с всхлипами. — Ты только мой.  
  
      Лен и сам это понимает. Он отдался Барри слишком сильно, и пути назад нет. Осознание этого должно пугать, приводить в ужас, но когда Барри смотрит на него так очарованно, будто Лен — какое-то чудо, шепчет так тихо, точно эти слова — самое сокровенное, касается так осторожно, словно он сделан из хрусталя, сердце щемит от обожания, и хочется прижать Барри к себе и никогда не отпускать. Вместо этого Лен отворачивается, пряча лицо в изгибе руки, чувствуя, как щёки заливает краска, но тонкие пальцы Барри тут же обхватывают подбородок.  
  
      — Смотри на меня, — просит он. — Я хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда ты кончишь.  
  
      Лен слушается и обхватывает талию Барри ногами, от чего тот, кажется, проникает ещё глубже, чем до этого, едва заметно меняет угол и давит на простату, заставляя жмуриться до разноцветных пятен перед глазами. Барри стонет, почти рычит, стискивая бёдра Лена так крепко, что обязательно должны остаться синяки. Только сейчас приходит осознание силы, скрытой в нём. Если он захочет, сможет легко переломать кости Лена, сжав чуть сильнее.   
  
      «Никогда не позволяй никому сделать тебе больно», — звучит в голове голос, которого Лен слушался столько, сколько себя помнил. Прямо сейчас он поступает в точности до наоборот, раскрываясь перед Барри, позволяя ему делать всё, что вздумается, но чувство неправильности происходящего так и не появляется. Страх и волнение давно испарились, и Лен думает только о том, как хорошо ему с Барри, каким защищённым он чувствует себя в его руках.  
  
      Движения становятся быстрее, отрывистее, дыхание — рваным, стоны — хриплыми, и Лен понимает, что Барри уже на грани, хочет помочь, сжимая в себе его член, притягивая ещё ближе к себе. Тот особенно громко стонет, шепча «Мой… только мой…», а потом кончает, повторяя имя Лена, словно мантру. Ему хочется обнимать Барри, пока тот содрогается от оргазма, но он не может, поэтому просто заворожённо смотрит на приоткрывшийся в немом стоне рот, растрёпанные волосы, мокрую чёлку, прилипшую ко лбу, покрасневшие щёки и едва дышит от восхищения.  
  
      Барри не в силах удержать свою скорость под контролем. Лен чувствует размытую дрожь его рук, лежащих на бёдрах, живота, прижимающегося к напряжённому члену. Но острее всего ощущается трепет  _внутри_ , вибрация, дразнящая простату, и этого достаточно, чтобы пружина наслаждения, скручивающаяся в животе, лопнула. Лен выгибается дугой, жмурясь и закусывая губы, но всё равно не сдерживает стонов. Горячая сперма выплёскивается ему на живот, пачкает бледную кожу Барри, однако Лену плевать.  
  
      Барри обессиленно лежит на нём, переводя дух, но, едва перестав дрожать, тут же подскакивает, осторожно выходя из Лена, из-за чего тот морщится, и развязывает руки, по очереди растирая их. Кровь приливает к онемевшим ладоням, пальцы колет, и Барри подносит его руку к губам и по очереди целует каждую костяшку, а затем проделывает то же самое с другой. После этих махинаций он достаёт салфетки из тумбочки и стирает начинающую подсыхать сперму, хотя обычно этим занимается Лен, исчезает во вспышке и возвращается уже без презерватива.   
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Барри, опускаясь рядом и поворачиваясь лицом к нему.  
  
      — Чудно, — отвечает Лен, всё ещё не до конца восстановив дыхание, и слышит недовольный вздох Барри. — Всё хорошо. Правда.  
  
      Барри не выглядит удовлетворённым ответом, поэтому Лен просто целует его — не настойчиво и жарко, как раньше, а нежно и чувственно. Барри отвечает, мгновенно забывая о недовольстве, и они лениво целуются так долго, насколько хватает воздуха. Отстранившись, Лен проводит ладонью по щеке Барри, и тот жмурится от незамысловатой ласки, трётся, словно котёнок.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит Барри, не открывая глаз.   
  
      Лен горько улыбается. Он никогда не мог сказать этих слов в ответ, привыкнув больше доверять действиям. Барри не возражает, видя «Я тебя люблю» в тёмно-синей ленте, лежащей на тумбочке, в мягкой полуулыбке, в тёплых искорках голубых глаз и, самое главное, во взгляде, полном обожания и нежности. Ему не нужны слова, потому что Лен, как бы ему ни казалось, совершенно не умеет скрывать свои чувства. По крайней мере, от Барри.  
  
      — Я приготовил праздничный ужин, — сообщает Лен, и усмехается от того, как Барри мгновенно открывает глаза и едва ли не подпрыгивает на кровати.  
  
      — Ты лучший, — улыбается он, целуя Лена в нос. — Составишь мне компанию?  
  
      — Я лучше ещё полежу, — качает головой Лен, и Барри понимающе кивает.  
  
      Он снова уносится во вспышке, и Лен слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверца холодильника, стучат тарелки, пищит микроволновка, а потом довольный Барри влетает в комнату с подносом еды, умудрившись ничего не уронить, и кивком головы просит немного подвинуться. Лен с недовольным вздохом повинуется, освобождая место.  
  
      — Это самый лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — признаётся Барри, и Лен только фыркает, словно это само собой разумеющееся.  
  
      А в груди медленно, но верно расцветает чувство гордости, потому что он добился своей главной цели — сделал Барри Аллена ещё немного счастливее.


End file.
